Why?
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Time and time again since their first encounter with the Kankers all the way to freshmen year, the Eds have been victims of the love that the Kankers have for them. Is there a motive to why the Kanker sisters kiss torture them or are they just plain cruel
1. Chapter 1: Basic info

E'E'n'E Why?

Basic Info

As you know I did the basic info describing what the Eds look like and what their styles are in the story 'Why?'. So I decided to make a basic info on the other cul-de-sac teens as well as the Kanker Sisters. Now onto the info on the appearances and styles of the characters.

The Kanker Sisters

Marie 'Cristina' Kanker

Age: 15

Height: 5 ft. 6 in.

Info: A blue haired beauty of the Kanker Sister trio who prefers Edd Aka Double D from the time she first laid eyes on him to the present. Her choice of clothing is her black sleeveless shirt that shows a bit more cleaveage and usually wears her dad's old brown jacket, green cargo capri jeans with black and white converse sneakers, she still wears blue eye-shadow and styles her hair the same but at times she would straighten her hair changing her to different person.

Personality and Interests: She still remains a crafty, sneaky Kanker that has knowledge about vehicles and one day hopes to realize her goal and that is for Edd to love her in return.

May 'Ashley' Kanker

Age:14

Height: 5 ft. 7 in.

Info: The blonde cutie Kanker sister that prefers Ed from the time they met to the present. Her choice of clothing is a purple long sleeved shirt also wearing a thin golden necklace with a heart locket that one side has a picture of her and hopes to place another picture on the opposite side reserved for Ed. She wears a plain white jeans with all white van shoes, she sometimes styles her hair in pig tails and wears slight blush for make-up or she leaves her hair straighten down.

Personality and Interests: Though she has the same intelligence as Ed and is pretty much his equal she hopes one day to win his heart.

Leah 'Lee' Kanker

Age:16

Height: 5 ft. 9 in.

Info: The fiery red head and self proclaimed leader of the trio 'The Kanker Sisters' who prefers Eddy from the time they met to the present. Her choice of clothing is a red and white dress that goes to her knee, she wears black hi-top boots that is not too high nor too low, she styles her hair mostly straight down and lets her bangs completely cover her eyes.

Personality and Interests: She may not be as aggressive as she was as a youth does not mean she doesn't have a mean-streak, deep down lies a girl who is looking for love and believes the person that can truly make her happy is none other than Eddy.

The Cul-De-Sac Teens

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer

Age: 15

Height: 5 ft. 6 in.

Info: The most alluring blonde that retains the status of 'center of attention' from the guys point of view. Her choice of clothing is a white short sleeved shirt with sewed in purple under shirt, blue american eagle jeans that few holes ( well not really holes but mostly yarn) and wears white flip flops, she styles her hair at times in a bun with streaks of her hair on the side of her face or simply just lets her hair straight down.

Personality and Interests: Extremely modest given her status and has always been loyal and honest to her friends, Though she has many admirers she admires mostly Edd but doesn't realize that Kevin has feelings for her since he's her best guy friend.

Kevin Groves

Age: 15

Height: 5 ft. 10 in

Info: The athletic jock of the group that occasionally picks on the Eds and sometimes hangs out with them along with Rolf. His choice of clothing is a green sleeveless shirt, baggy black jeans, black and white sneakers, he spikes his hair into slightly thick tufts straight up or wears his red and black hat when he doesn't spike his hair.

Personality and Interests: Much more calm cool and collective than shown previously but can still get hot headed at times, He admires Nazz and to this day kicks himself in the head thinking about how Nazz had a thing for him but all he cared about the time was his bike and now he's willing to show his best friend what she truly means to him.

Rolf 'Fraustino' Leban

Age: 15

Height: 6 ft.

Info: The foreign teen who has improved greatly on learning the american ways and still retains his accent. His choice of clothing is a yellow sweater with red and black stripes, baggy blue jeans, wears tan polo hi-top boots( the same as Edd's), has his hair short and faded with edge-up.

Personality and Inerests: He remains friendly and loyal to his friends making him willing help in any way possible, like Ed he has seemingly super human like strength and is a lovable character. Another thing that's changed about him is that he has reached the point where he wouldn't mind a girlfriend.

Jonathan 'Jonny' Earls

Age: 15

Height: 5 ft. 8 inches

Info: A loner but still has a friend in the other Cul-De-Sac teens. His choice of clothing is a black and grey sweater vest with a white short sleeved collared dress shirt, baggy black jeans rolled up at the bottom, wears white nikes with black nikes logo sneakers, still styles his hair the same.

Personality and Interests: Though he had a fallout once with the Eds and Cul-De-Sac teens, his friendship with them has been restored, he spends most of his day with his long time best friend a wooden board named Plank the only friend he has truly trusted in all of his years.

Sarah Conner

Age: 13

Height: 5 ft. 6 inches

Info: Once bratty and obnoxious now gentle and sweet young teen who's crush on Edd has grown greatly. Her choice of clothing is her short sleeved pink shirt, blue aeropastle jeans with pink belt, wears black sneakers, her hair has grown past her waist line straight down.

Personality and Interests: She has learned to appreciate her older brother Ed over the years and is not as hostile to his friends like in the past, she has outgrown the bratty act and has learned to play nice though she still like the other teens feel uneasy around the Kanker sisters. A lot of her changes had to do with Edd in hopes of being boyfriend/girlfriend with him. She admits that she has become in love with Edd and no longer has just a simple crush much to her best friend Jimmy's dismay.

Jimmy 'Nathaniel' Hart

Age: 12

Height: 5 ft. 5 inches

Info: Once thought to be gay due to his flamboyant nature but now proves otherwise. His style of clothing is long sleeved blue shirt, white jeans, black sneakers, but now styles his hair in a short faux hawk instead of curls.

Personality and Interests: His nature is gentle and friendly though he displays jealously towards Edd since he thinks Edd is getting in the way of Jimmy approaching his feelings to Sarah even though Edd himself is unaware. Jimmy would do all things possible to have Sarah as his girlfriend using his so called 'flamboyant' nature to his advantage.

**There you have it, the basic info on the Kanker sisters and the Cul-De-Sac teens. Hope you enjoy the story, Read and Review please love em!**


	2. Chapter 2: OC Basic info

E'E'N'E Why?

O.C Basic Info

Here's basic information of my original created characters that'll will appear throughout the story.

Johnathan Groves

Age: 17

Height: 5 ft. 11 inches

Info: The older cousin of Kevin that attends the same school in the eleventh grade. His choice of clothing is a long navy blue shirt that is XL though he wears large, baggy tan dickies, wears a white and navy blue jordans, keeps his hair short low faded and tapered.

Personality and Interests: Much more athletic than all the other boys and more cut muscle wise, a little concieded but most of the school girls like him so no argument, he likes to occasionally pick on his little cousin and the Eds and sometimes hangs out with them. He usually gives his younger friends rides and is one the people that is friends with all three groups that is the Eds, the Cul-De-Sac teens, and the Kanker sisters.

Christina Placenio

Age: 18

Height: 5 ft. 7 inches

Info: Best friend to Nazz who is of Mexican descent and has a crush on Johnathan and a small crush on Edd and also attends the same school as a senior. Her choice of clothing is a purple long sleeved shirt, blue american eagle capri's with the same amount of holes in pants as Nazz, wears purple flip flops and styles her hair straight down which is past her shoulders.

Personality and Interests: Another friendly face in the school that is friends with the Eds and the Cul-De-Sac teens, resides in the Peach Creek Estates along with Johnathan and other characters.

George Roberson

Age: 56

Height: 5 ft. 6 inches

Info: The black school janitor that often gives advice to students and picks on Eddy. His choice of clothing is the school janitor uniform that is a sky blue long sleeved collar shirt with a patched in name tag, navy blue dickie dress pants, wears black low top boots and a red fishermen's hat, almost never takes off his black sunglasses.

Personality and Interests: A nice guy to talk to and often gives advice, although he and Eddy are friends they have that friendship when they can talk mess to each other and usually picks on each other. He talks to the Eds, the Cul-De-Sac teens and the Kanker sisters.

Tanya Stevens

Age: 17

Height: 5 ft. 4 inches

Info: A junior in the high school that is best friends with Marie Kanker that crushes on Kevin and Rolf. Her choice of clothing is a grey hoodie with purple lettering, regular american eagle blue jeans that usually tucks into her black snow boots, she has the same hair length as Marie but different hair color since she is a brunette with pink streaks.

Personality and Interests: Tanya like the Kankers can be aggressive but also deep down be sensitive. She likes to help the Kankers capture the Eds in return of getting either Rolf or Kevin. She doesn't get along with either the Eds or the Cul-De-Sac teens especially Nazz or Christina.

**That's the basic info for the created characters I have so far in this story I don't think i'll be creating more as of yet.**


	3. Chapter 3:Run away

Why?

Chapter One: Run Away

The Junkyard 

It was a normal weekend for the boys named Ed, Edd and Eddy hanging in their usual hangout spot at the junkyard.

It was a place where they could get away ever since they were in the 6th grade.

The Eds and the cul-de-sac kids are now 15 years old not including Lee (16) and May Kanker (14), Sarah(13) and Jimmy(13).

Ed's choice of clothing and style is royal blue and grey stripped collar shirt also with grey long sleeve under shirt with baggy blue pants, black and white sneakers, and has his hair in short spikes and has a muscular appearance.

Edd choice of clothing and style is a red and purple stripped collar shirt with aeropostle blue jeans, tan polo hi-top boots, has medium cut hair style with natural soft spikes which is mostly concealed by his trademark black ski hat and with average muscles instead of weak muscles due to running from Marie countless times.

Eddy's choice of clothing and style is a plain black shirt with a white long sleeve under shirt with blue south pole jeans, normal short hair but usually wears a black hat backwards with the end of the hat raised up slightly to expose the back of his head more, he also has grown about 5 inches with body slightly more cut than Edd's.

" About time the first week of freshmen year is over." Eddy scoffed kicking a can.

" Come now Eddy, high school isn't all that bad it'll just take some getting used to." Edd said.

" Yeah, whatever school boy." Eddy replied in annoyance.

" Ed, how do you like it?" Edd said ignoring Eddy's comment.

" It's pretty much the same as middle school nothing different." Ed said.

" Well better answer." Edd said.

" Let's talk about something different like what we're gonna do this weekend or getting cash." Eddy said.

" Really Eddy, are we really going to resort to scams again after what happened last time?" Edd said.

" Count me out." Ed said.

" All right all right fine." Eddy said.

" So what's up, we are we gonna do?" Eddy said.

" We could go to the museum." Edd said.

" Oh and talk about how old these bag of bones are millions of years old." Eddy said mocking Edd by talking in his voice.

" Well what do you suggest, Eddy." Edd said.

" Oh I know, let's go to play laser tag and pretend we're fighting zombies." Ed said as Edd and Eddy stared at him blankly.

" Lumpy's ideas much better, I'm down." Eddy said.

" Guess majority rules, I suppose." Edd said but was quickly frightened from hearing familiar menacing giggling around the area.

" Oh god, no not now!" Eddy said shivering.

" Oh my this what we get from escaping from their clutches!" Edd said hugging onto a even more shivering Ed.

" But I don't want kisses today!" Ed said trying to push Edd off his body.

As the boys continued to shiver, the giggling figures appeared to be who they thought they were, the Kanker sisters.

" Hiya boys!" All three Kankers said in complete unison.

" Thought you boys could get lucky and escape from us at school, well think again!" Lee said as Marie and May laughed in the background.

" Hiya baby!" Marie winked at a sweating profusely Edd.

" Hi pumpkin!" May said waving at Ed who's shaking with his hands covering his face.

" My name's Ed not Pumpkin!" Ed said as he continued shaking.

" Now then, let's get to business you know the routine." Lee said as she and her sisters applied their pink lip stick.

" NOOO RUN AWAY!" The Eds screamed running away into different directions.

" I love it when they do this!" Marie said.

" Pick a boyfriend, girls!" May said.

" You can't escape us this time!" Lee said.

Each of the Kankers ran into directions where their own respective 'boyfriends' split off to.

The Cul-De-Sac

Ed and Eddy ran together into the cul-de-sac going to Ed's house.

" Where did Sock-Head go?" Eddy said while running.

" Oh no not Double D!" Ed said turning around to look for him but was stopped by Eddy grabbing his collar.

" Are you nuts Ed, the Kankers are behind us stupid!" Eddy yelled.

" You two can run but you can't hide!" Lee said closing in.

" Wait til I get my hands on my pumpkin!" May said.

" Ed, to your house!" Eddy said.

Ed and Eddy both ran through Rolf's fence enraging Rolf.

" Curse you Ed-boys!" Rolf said but saw the Kankers running after the Eds.

" Sorry stretch we'll make it up to ya!" Eddy said hopping over the front fence with Ed.

" The poor Ed-boys are goners!" Rolf said quietly.

" Almost there!" Ed said.

" Ed, is your mom home?" Eddy said.

" No!" Ed said throwing Eddy through his window door.

Ed quickly jumped in the window door and locked it then barricading the window while Eddy was seeing stars after being tossed through the window and all.

" Eddy get up!" Ed said picking Eddy and slapping him in the face to make him snap out of it.

" You didn't have to throw me like that you ass hole!" Eddy said rubbing his head.

" No time must block door!" Ed said putting his chair, tub and bed in front of the door.

" Quick get that dresser!" Ed panicly shouted.

Above Ed's room door slams could be heard as well as foot steps.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah said from above.

" AHHH NOOO!" Sarah screamed as she was being pounded by Lee and May.

" Quick let's leave while we can!" Eddy said as he struggled to move Ed's barricade from the window.

" Damn it Ed we can't leave!" Eddy said.

Loud pounding noises came from Ed's door and it didn't take long til it was busted open by Lee and May.

" Come on Eddy, push!" Ed said as they inevitably tried to push to barricade from the window but to no avail.

" OH MY GOD, ED IT'S STUCK!" Eddy panicked.

" Look Lee we won a prize, two adorable boyfriends!" May said happily.

" That's right May, time to kiss my hubby!" Lee said.

" Why don't you girls ever leave us alone, Why?" Eddy yelled out of fear.

" Isn't it obvious, cause we love you whether you like it or not." Lee said.

" Enough talking and more kissing!" May said as she and Lee closed their eyes to smother Eddy and Ed with unwanted kisses.

" NOOO WHY!" Eddy and Ed screamed before being kissed all over by their 'girlfriends'.

The Woods

" Oh no, I splitted up from Ed and Eddy!" Edd said as Marie was right on his trail.

" I love playing tag, you're so fun boyfriend!" Marie said.

" Oh I got to think fast!" Edd said in his thoughts.

Edd continued to run through the woods away from Marie who is getting closer every minute.

" How can I distract her?" Edd said thinking.

" I love a man that can last!" Marie said making Edd blush.

" I got it!" Edd said.

" Marie isn't that a car axel with monster tires?" Edd said pointing gaining Marie's attention.

" Where?" Marie quickly turned her head excited.

" Now to escape!" Edd said speeding up heading to large surroundings of trees hoping to lose Marie.

Edd ran to the center of all the trees to rest a little bit to regain his energy.

" Whew, now I can-." Edd said but had fear in his eyes as he saw Marie poking her head from the tree smiling amorously towards a terrified Edd.

" Rest?" Marie finished Edd's sentence as he tried to speak but couldn't.

Marie jumped down from the tree and proceeded to walk towards Edd.

" M-M-Marie, why?" Edd said slowly walking back.

" Cause I want you to love me like I love you." Marie said walking forward as Edd continued walking back.

Edd's back eventually hit the tree and was now pinned by Marie when she placed both of her arms on each side of the trees to prevent Edd from escaping.

" Please Marie I beg of you!" Edd said shaking.

" Shh shh, don't ruin the fun." Marie cooed at Edd placing her finger on his lips.

" Just relax." Marie said closing her eyes and puckering up.

" No, no, no!" Edd slowly whimpered.

" Please Marie NO, WHY?" Edd screamed at the top of his lungs.

**What does everybody think of this story, should I continue? Reading and reviewing will determine that answer. Later I will do a seperate short story of basic information of everybody in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

Chapter Two: Caught

Edd's Room

Edd woke up sweating bullets panting like crazy barely recollecting of what he last remembered.

" Was it a dream?" Edd said sitting up from his bed looking at his alarm clock.

" 9:16 pm?" Edd said.

" I don't remember falling asleep, I don't even remember coming home." Edd said.

" That's cause you passed out when I was about to kiss you." Marie casually said as the glass breaking sound effect happened when Edd's eyes slowly moved to see where that voice came from.

Edd's eyes widen in terror to see Marie lying in his bed and was beginning to tremble.

" Oh dear it wasn't a dream." Edd said in his thoughts.

" Don'tcha wanna come back to bed, your parents aren't here." Marie said wiggling her finger for Edd to come.

" N-n-no thanks, wh-wh-what happened to Ed and Eddy?" Edd said.

" Oh they passed out too, my sisters took them back to the trailers." Marie said looking at the window as Edd slowly tried to tip toe out the door.

Edd grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door but it was locked.

" Looking for this?" Marie said dangling Edd's room keys.

" Should've known." Edd mumbled.

" Now be a good boy and come back to bed." Marie said scooting over to give Edd room like it matters.

" Guess I have to, so I can get my keys." Edd said gulping walking towards the bed.

" Good boy." Marie said as Edd laid down.

" Just so you don't try anything." Marie said putting the keys in her bra.

" Oh no, shes smarter than I realized." Edd said trying not to panic.

" Now I have you where I want you." Marie whispered in Edd's ears.

" Why do you do this Marie?" Edd said begging for a answer.

" Thats for me to know and for you to find out smart hubby." Marie said running her fingers through Edd's hair.

" Please tell me!" Edd said frightened.

" Ooooh your so hot when you want answers." Marie said slowly placing her hand in between his legs.

" No Marie please you wouldn't dare." Edd said.

" You know I've gotten to the point where kissing isn't enough." Marie said slowly kissing Edd's face tenderly.

" Touch me baby." Marie said seductively.

" Oh god, she wants to have intercourse!" Edd said in his thoughts.

" I want to show you how much I love you by giving myself to you." Marie said unbuttoning Edd's jeans.

" Son, we're home!" A mans voice said.

" Oh thank you father, thank you thank you!" Edd said in his thoughts.

" Ugh of all times, well looks like your let off easy but you will be mine, love you sweety pie!" Marie said going out through Edd's window.

" No matter what you do I will always be watching you, you will be mine." Marie said looking back towards Edd's house while walking back.

Eddy's room

Last night both Ed and Eddy were held at the Kankers trailer for more 'makeout' sessions.

They both made it home after a long night of being tortured at the hands of Lee and May.

" Damn those Kankers." Eddy said wiping lip stick marks from his face after waking up from bed.

" Why don't they ever just leave us alone, who knows what happened to Double D." Eddy wondered starting up his shower.

Eddy's door was opened by Lee and in her hand was a frying pan.

" Time to see what my little man's doing." Lee giggled walking to Eddy's room.

" Not here eh, I was counting on it." Lee said grinning at her frying pan.

Lee slowly opened Eddy's bathroom door tip toeing to Eddy's shower.

" Oh Eddy." Lee said in her love voice putting her free hand above the shower.

" Oh fuck, fuck!" Eddy freaked out seeing Lee's hand and quickly opened his shower door to run for it.

" Oh no you don't!" Lee said smacking Eddy's face with the frying pan once he tried to run.

" Ow, WHY?" Eddy said with his hand on his face in pain.

" Time for some smooching, hubby!" Lee said pouncing on Eddy kissing him like a mad woman.

" No, no please stop!" Eddy said begging Lee for no more kisses.

" Oh I love a man that begs." Lee said slyly.

" You're not going anywhere." Lee said restraining Eddy.

Lee continued to kiss Eddy and begun to bite on Eddy's neck.

" Ow stop now!" Eddy said as he continue to squirm out of Lee's tough grip.

" Hearing you beg for me to stop makes me wanna..." Lee said looking below Eddy's waist.

" No you wouldn't!" Eddy said as he knew full well what she was thinking.

" What do you think?" Lee said smiling.

" Who am I kidding of course she would!" Eddy said.

" Let's get to business!" Lee said as Eddy started to whimper.

" Eddy, Eddy!" Edd said walking into Eddy's house.

" Shit, well looks like we'll have to hold off for now, see you later!" Lee said jumping out the window blowing a kiss towards Eddy.

Eddy grabbed the incoming kiss and smashed it to pieces with his hand.

" Oh Eddy, I just had a terrifying experience!" Edd said opening the door.

" Tell me about it, I just had one!" Eddy said.

" You did, what happened?" Edd said.

" Don't remind me, let's get Ed who knows what's about to happen to him!" Eddy said.

Ed's house

Ed woke up thinking about what happened the previous night.

" Why doesn't May leave me alone?" Ed said sitting up on his bed.

" Oh no, what if she's watching my every move now?" Ed said slowly looking around keeping watch for May.

" But I got to go pee!" Ed said in his thoughts.

Ed slowly got out of bed and begun to tip toe to his bathroom.

" Okay looks like the coast was clear." Ed said entering his restroom still feeling uneasy.

" Hello mister weiner do you have to tinkle why didn't you say so, don't let any thing stop you just go-go-go, ahhhhhh." Ed said taking a piss.

" Maybe I just need to relax." Ed said coming out of his bathroom.

" Good idea.." A female voice said that sent chills up Ed's spine.

Ed turned with fear in his eyes only to see his worst nightmare, May Kanker.

" Hi honey!" May said winking her eye.

" Oh no, Why!" Ed said falling back bumping into his stack of monster videos dropping them on top of him.

May saw that Ed was looking at his door, so she locked it to have some 'private' time.

" Time for some lovin!" May said sitting on Ed while applying her red lip stick.

" No please, help mommy!" Ed yelled trying get May off him.

" Ooooh your gonna get it now!" May said to Ed giving him kisses.

At the same time May was kissing Ed's face, she began to feel his body.

" My man's got the hottest body!" May said using her finger tips to run through Ed's chest.

" May please stop, Ed begs you not to!" Ed begged.

" Oh I almost feel sorry for you, too bad I don't!" May said.

" But why, what have I done wrong?" Ed said.

" Too bad you have to figure it out yourself!" May said.

" Is it because I play video games?" Ed cried.

" Wrong answer!" May said aggressively grabbing Ed's head to kiss him and when she let go, Ed's face was covered with kiss marks.

" Are you my pumpkin?" May said sweetly.

" No I am Ed!" Ed replied.

" Yes you are my pumpkin!" May said planting a big kiss on Ed's lip.

" Yum your lips taste good, let's see what the big Ed taste like!" May said arching her eyebrows.

" Big Ed?" Ed said confused.

" Yes this big Ed." May said grabbing Ed's dick from his pants.

" NOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ed pleaded.

" Come on don't be shy it'll be our first." May said.

" NEVER!" Ed said.

" Ed, ED!" Edd said from Ed's locked door.

" Hey are you awake stupid?" Eddy said.

" GUYS HELP ME, IT'S- MMPHH!" Ed yelled out but was being muffled by May when she shoved a pillow in his mouth.

" Ah ah ah, you don't wanna spoil the surprise." May said.

" Sounds like a Kanker!" Eddy said as he and Edd both tried breaking in the door to save their buddy.

" Well fun's over looks like I have to run, bye pumpkin!" May said giving one last kiss to Ed's forehead and bailed out from his window.

Eddy and Edd finally busted the door open to see Ed shivering on his floor.

" Ed are you all right, you must have been terrified!" Edd said on one knee with his hand on Ed's shoulder.

" May kissed me and tried to eat my weiner!" Ed cried out holding Edd.

All the sudden a huge whack sounded when Eddy smacked Ed upside the head with Ed's rolled up magazines.

" Girls don't eat our dicks nem-rod, they use it to have sex with them." Eddy said.

" Eddy, restrain yourself right this instant!" Edd scolded Eddy.

" How can I, a fucking Kanker just tried to rape me literally!" Eddy said.

" Ed please forgive Eddy, he's just on edge." Edd said.

" Double D is it true, do they want to have sex?" Ed said.

" Well given the age, hormones and what has happened so far sounds about right." Edd said.

" Those damn girls are just playing with us, what did we do to them, why do they keep tormenting us?" Eddy said.

**There you have it, each of the Kankers paid their respective 'boyfriends' a visit and has shown to have sexual desires with the Eds. Why all the sudden when voices are heard right when the Kankers are about to go on with their sex act leave when normally they don't care? What will the Eds do and how can they rid themselves of the Kankers if possible?**


	5. Chapter 5: A School of Terror

Chapter Three: School of Terror

Peach Creek High School

Since their recent activity with the Kankers, the Eds have been on edge and it was apparent to everyone once they showed up at school.

" Dude, what's with you guys you look like you just had a trumatic experience." Kevin said to the Eds.

" Yeah I guess you could say that." Edd said.

" Let me guess, the Kanker sisters?" Kevin said.

The boys simply nodded their heads to answer Kevin's question.

" Rough." Kevin said.

" Yeah and now we have to watch our asses everywhere we go." Eddy said.

" Why is that Ed-boys?" Rolf said.

" Because we-.." Eddy said but was startled along with Ed and Edd as they were hearing footsteps running in their direction.

" OH NO KANKERS!" The Eds shouted.

Little did they know it was not the Kankers instead it was Johnathan (Kevin's cousin) and couple of his friends doing their usual greeting to the Eds, Kevin and Rolf by playfully kicking their asses since their upper classmen.

" Sup dorks and cos!" Johnathan said picking up the Eds, Kevin and Rolf one by one.

" Whew, it was just Johnathan!" Ed said in relief.

" Dude, come on initiation week is over in case you didn't notice!" Kevin said.

" Sorry cos, I couldn't resist it's funny." Johnathan said.

" Yeah whatever." Kevin said.

" So I couldn't help but hear what the Kankers were about to do with ya fags." Johnathan said.

" What did you hear if I may ask?" Edd said.

" That they were about to turn you guys into their genetic jackhammers." Johnathan said.

" Haha so that's why you dorks are uneasy!" Kevin said laughing.

" Hey hey Kev-o, at least they getting action unlike you since you ain't do nothing about getting Nazz!" Johnathan said.

" Hey chill out I'm working on it." Kevin said blushing out of embarrassment.

" Hi guys!" Nazz said passing by with a warm smile as the Eds and Kevin are left speechless acknowledging Nazz's presence.

" She's still perfect!" Eddy said.

" The very definition of beauty." Edd said.

" I just want to play with her hair and feed her grapes." Ed said.

" You do realize go-go Nazz girl is not a monkey, Ed-boy?" Rolf said.

" I don't see what you guys see in her, I seen better." Johnathan said.

" Yeah right." Kevin said.

" Yeah, you know why?" Johnathan said.

" Please enlighten us." Kevin said.

" It's cause of this." Johnathan said connecting four fingers resembling a vagina.

" You see this is what I get and this is what you fags don't get." Johnathan said.

" Oh get over yourself!" Eddy said.

" Wanna bet?" Johnathan said.

" Well how are you gonna prove us wrong?" Ed said.

" This friday I'll take all ya'll to the strip joint." Johnathan said.

" Fuck yeah I'll go!" Eddy said.

" You talking bout it?" Johnathan said.

" Excuse me but I'm not really prone to those kind of places." Edd said.

" Oh stop being a little girl Double D, you need it more from what I hear a lot of chicks wanna bang ya." Johnathan said.

" Oh my.." Edd said feeling a bit afraid.

" Well got to go, see ya punks later!" Johnathan said leaving the scene.

" Class is about to commence yes?" Rolf said.

" All right well catch you guys at lunch." Kevin said.

" Well I suppose we all head to our classes." Edd said.

" Yeah and try to avoid Kanker diseases along the way." Eddy smarted off.

Hallway

The class bell rang signaling all students to go to class and while heading to class, the Eds looked in all directions for possible collisions with any of the Kanker sisters who have yet to be seen.

" No sign of Marie almost to class." Edd said power walking to his class passing by lockers.

" Hiya stud muffin!" Marie said slamming her locker shut after Edd passed by.

Upon hearing the locker door slam and Marie's comment, Edd tried making a run for it.

" Where do you think your going, you didn't acknowledge your girlfriend!" Marie said grabbing Edd by his collar.

" Oh h-h-hi Marie nice day!" Edd stuttered.

" You're thinking of going to the strip club with Johnathan aren't you?" Marie said almost furious.

Before Edd could ask how she knew, Marie placed her finger on Edd's lips.

" P-p-please Marie I have to go to class." Edd said frightened.

" Double D, I'm the only girl your gonna think about you hear me?" Marie said kissing Edd on the lips sliding her tongue down his throat.

" Marie please why is that you do this to me?" Edd said begging for a answer.

Marie stopped and looked down having the expression as if she wants to explain why but refuses to give a answer.

" Marie?" Edd said.

" Look if you don't understand by now I can't help you." Marie said letting go of Edd.

" But I don't know!" Edd said.

" Your smart you'll figure it out." Marie said running off to class.

" Wait!" Edd said.

" I need to find out why Marie and her sisters won't leave us be, oh Eddward curse your puzzle solving ways!" Edd said in his thoughts.

Classroom

" No sign of Lee, guess I'm good." Eddy said.

" All right class, looks like we have a new classmate." The teacher said.

" Cool, hope its a hot chick!" Eddy said.

" Come on in Lee!" The teacher said as Eddy felt his heart missed a beat due to fear of hearing that name.

Lee walks in the classroom and winks at a terrified Eddy.

" Sit wherever you like!" The teacher said to Lee.

" Sure will!" Lee said smiling.

" Please don't sit next to me!" Eddy said repeating in his thoughts.

Lee walked forward and sat in a seat next to Eddy's.

" Oh damn it!" Eddy said trying not to make eye contact.

" All right class today's lesson will be..." The teacher said.

" Hi Eddy!" Lee said grinning at Eddy.

" He's not here leave a message." Eddy said in a terrified voice.

" Would you please tell Eddy his dick will soon belong to me." Lee said.

After hearing Lee's distasteful comment, Eddy screamed due to freaking out.

" Mr. McGee!" The teacher said.

" S-s-s-sorry it's just sh-sh-she, she..." Eddy stammered.

" I think this is going to be a problem, sit in that front seat Mr. McGee!" The teacher said much to Eddy's relief and to Lee's disappointment.

When Eddy sat in his new chair, he turned to face Lee and pushed her buttons by laughing and thrusting both of his middle fingers in the air.

A few students laughed at what Eddy was doing and passed a note from Lee to Eddy.

" Here's a note from that Kanker chick." A student said to Eddy giving him the note.

" Hope it ain't bad." Eddy said nervously.

The note read, " I'll take that offer dreamboat, so a little birdie told me that you're going to a strip joint well think again you ain't going nowhere without my say-so!".

Eddy wrote another note saying, " Yeah right Kanker, so what if I am going you ain't gonna stop me, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!".

Eddy passed the note on to Lee to relay his message.

" I love it when my man plays hard to get, I know he and his little buddies know what they did to us!" Lee said reading the note.

Lee passed her final note to the other students to give to Eddy.

Eddy grabbed the note which read, " Look, you know what you boys did to us and we're not letting up, you're going to love us no matter what it takes I swear it, just wait til we get out of class I'll make sure you get what's coming to you!".

" Damn it I just had to write that bitch back!" Eddy said gulping.

" I need to get out of here now." Eddy said looking up at the clock.

The class proceeded on with the lesson til it was about ten minutes left.

" Um Teacher, may I be excused to use the restoom it's an emergency!" Eddy said.

The teacher granted Eddy permission to leave and Eddy quickly made his escape from the classroom.

Hallway

" Got no time, the bells fixing to ring any minute!" Eddy said looking around the hallway for a chance to avoid Lee.

" Hey suckass Eddy!" A voice said behind Eddy.

" What do ya want old man?" Eddy said to George the janitor.

" What your ol monkeyass doin wanderin in the hallway?" George said.

" Hey none of your business old timer!" Eddy said.

" Running away from your 'girlfriend' Lee Kanker?" George said.

" I said shut it you..." Eddy said but heard the bell ring.

" Oh shit!" Eddy said shoving himself and George into a closet.

" Yo Eddy we cool but I don't play that gay shit!" George said.

" Shut up just shut up will ya I have you in here with me cause I don't trust your oldass, you'll tell Lee I'm in here!" Eddy said as he can hear students walking in the hallway.

A few minutes have passed and the walking in the hallway was starting to be more silent.

" Hey fuu you can open the door now, I doubt that girl's looking for you!" George said.

" All right all right, getting tired of you complaining anyway!" Eddy said as he tried to open the door.

" Are you shittin me, oh Eddy you dumb son of a bitch!" George said.

" Hey I didn't know this damn door was gonna lock on us!" Eddy said.

All the sudden the door knob was slowly moving and the lock was being deciphered.

" Oh thank God, it's probably Double D!" Eddy said.

The door open and much to Eddy's dismay it was Lee instead.

" Thought you can get a head start and run from me I thought you would have learned by now!" Lee said.

" OH GOD!" Eddy said as sweat started to appear on his face.

" Go on George, I'll take it from here!" Lee said applying her lip stick.

" No George please help me!" Eddy begged.

" Eddy stop being a girl and be happy it's a girl doin this to ya than a guy!" George said leaving the closet door.

" Hubba, hubba!" Lee said pouncing on Eddy closing the door.

" No Lee please I didn't mean it, stop!" Eddy said as the doors closed locking both of them in.


End file.
